Electrical switches can be used to, among other things, selectively route signal paths to one or more locations, or to selectively open or close a conductive path by providing, in certain examples, a low resistance path when on and a high impedance path when off. However, many circuits distort or alter the signal passed between the input and the output, or require dedicated power to provide proper operation.